Computers and other electronic products, e.g., televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often use one or more devices to perform electrical functions. For example, a computer or a cellular phone may use a logic device, such as a processor to perform logic function, and a memory device to store information. The devices may communicate with each other in the form of electrical signals that are delivered among them. As the number of devices in some of these products grows, delivering signals among these devices may pose a challenge.